


Drink me in

by spunkfairy



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Force Choking, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Virgin Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spunkfairy/pseuds/spunkfairy
Summary: For the kyluxcantina prompt 'high score'Kylo Ren's high score gets topped by a mysterious figure and he gets very angry about it. Of course it's Hux, that asshole. But Kylo gets his revenge and an appropriate 'apology'.





	Drink me in

“WHO is that? Rude,” Kylo muttered to himself as he inspected the Peak-man machine in the officer’s lounge. Someone had topped his high score! AGAIN!  
He couldn’t let that fly so he set about playing the game, highly concentrated. No one dared to stay in the room for long when he was in so it was quiet around him. Only the static of his mask when he made a sound of approval during the game and the smashing of the buttons accompanied him.  
  
About half an hour later he managed to kick “AH” - whoever that was – down to second place on the score board. Satisfied with that Kylo left the lounge for now. He wanted to meditate on his win for a while and do some physical exercises before he would set about kicking this “AH” from second place to third and so on.

Usually Kylo occupied place 1 to 5! How dare this “AH” to challenge him!  
  
Two hours later after Kylo had showered and rested up he returned to the officer’s lounge to work on his Peak-man score. What he discovered almost made him smash the machine to bits! AH suddenly occupied all 5 highscore slots!  
  
“WHAT,” Kylo cried out in dismay.  
Who could’ve done such a thing?  
  
Someone cleared their throat from one of the low sofas. For some reason Kylo had neglected to check if anyone was here due to the fact that people usually left him to his own devices.  
  
“I see. You’re KR then? I should’ve known.”  
It was Hux, that slimy little weasel!  
Kylo stomped over to him. “How do you even have the time?” he growled.  
“How do you?” Hux countered. “It seems to me that you have an overly large amount of disposable time at your hand and you use it for a game instead of anything important. I’m sure Supreme Leader Snoke would be interested in how his apprentice wastes his precious time and our resources-”  
Hux couldn’t continue due to the fact that Kylo effectively choked him with the Force.  
“Enough”, he said. Hux scrambled for his neck, his pulse visible on his pale forehead, his weak form sliding from the sofa where he toppled to his knees. Kylo would’ve loved nothing more to end it right here and there but he knew Snoke had use for Hux so he didn’t.

 

He let him go. Hux gasped for air, coughing and hacking on nothing.

“You monster,” he whispered hoarsely. “Yes, I am,” Kylo said as he stepped over to Hux slowly, his heavy feet loud on the durasteel floor.

Kylo could still feel Hux through the Force which revealed Hux’s arousal to him. Kylo grinned behind his mask. The general was quite entertaining.

“You like this,” Kylo said haughtily. “Maybe I should give you another taste of my power, General.” Hux looked up at him disturbed and yet his jodhpurs were already tenting.  
“You wouldn’t dare,” he whispered from where he still sat on the floor. Kylo stepped right in front of him. “You see, General,” he whispered through his vocoder. “If you wanted to top so bad you could’ve told me.”  
Kylo’s gloved hand went to Hux’s hand to caress his hair – a crassly soft gesture compared to his earlier actions. Hux flinched hard. Kylo’s own cock was painfully hard by now, inspired by Hux’s arousal.

“What are you talking about,” Hux hissed at him. He was confused but not for long as Kylo pulled his own hard dick out from under his robes. “You know you want it,” he reassured the general.

“This is grotesque, why would you …. you pervert, you animal,” Hux protested feebly then he swallowed thickly. Kylo’s uncut dick touched his nose. For a moment neither of them moved. Hux was trembling at Kylo’s feet with a mix of anger, hatred and arousal.

He gave in and put his lips on Kylo’s cock, followed by his tongue that he swirled over the head, licking away the precome from the slit. Kylo groaned – the noise a mix of nervous static through the vocoder. Kylo’s hand fisted Hux’s once pristine hair as the general took him deeper into his mouth, lips carefully wrapped over his teeth as not to scrape Kylo’s cock. The heat of it almost made Kylo come. This was the first time anyone ever had their mouth on him and he had to use the force to keep himself from spilling into Hux’s mouth.   
Hux breathed shallowly through his nose as he caressed the underside of Kylo’s dick with his tongue, his eyes were closed. He swallowed once and looked up at Kylo defiantly before he suddenly took more and more of Kylo’s dick down his throat until his nose brushed the fabric of Kylo’s robes. He went up and down Kylo’s cock a few times like this, taking small breaks to draw a breath. The corners of Hux’s eyes held tears in that Kylo would’ve loved to see spill down his face.   
Kylo threw back his head and groaned loudly after Hux swallowed him down completely for the fourth time. He could feel how slick his face was of sweat, how his hair clung to him under his helmet. Hux’s throat constricted around him, milking him deliciously. Kylo lost grip of the force.

“Drink it all in,” he moaned and came down Hux’s throat, making the general choke and cough as he pulled off of Kylo’s cock, his face a mess of tears, spit and cum which drooled out of his mouth. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
“I accept your apology,” Kylo said as he tucked his cock back in. Hux was a mess on the floor. Kylo discovered that Hux had come in his pants at some point.  
“Maybe we will continue this another time,” Kylo added with glee as he went to leave the room, the anger about the highscore forgotten. He could score a lot more with Hux if he wanted. The messy face of the general burned into his memory.   



End file.
